Kabhi neem neem kabhi shehad shehad
by Geet SHREYAholic
Summary: what are the best moments in the life of a married couple? hugs? kisses?romance? no none of these. the best moments are their cute fights based on baseless matters. choti choti bato par jhagdna aur phir agle pal ek dusre par pyar lutana. these are definitely the sweetest moments of a married couple's life. lets peep inside Dareya's married life & enjoy their cute silly fight.
**~~~ Kabhi neem neem kabhi shehad shehad ~~~**

 _Shreya had reached home earlier today, while daya was still busy in bureau._

 _2 hours later daya too returned to home. He was expecting a warm welcome from his cute wife because whenever he comes later, shreya eagerly waits for him and sweetly welcomes him._

"Uff...shreya aaj to bahut thak gaya...ek coffee..." _Daya began as shreya opened the door but he was cut in between by shreya._

"Daya aapko koi baat yaad rehti hai? Na mera phone utha rahe hain, aur na messages ka koi reply." _She burst out on him, leaving daya confused._

"Shreya, main bas ghar hi aa raha tha to phone nahi uthaya. Lekin phone kyun kar rahi thi tum?" _He asked checking his phone._

 _Shreya glared at him_ , " maine message bhi kiya hai, dekh leejiye." _She said placing her hands on her waist._

 _Daya checked the message.._

 _ **"Daya ghadi ka cell lekar aana please"**_

 _Now daya remembered that shreya is asking to brought new cells for the clock in their room, and he was forgetting it continuously._

"Ohh...shreya, mujhe yaad tha ki cell lena hai, lekin bas dimag se nikal gaya pata nahi kaise?" _Daya said apologizing._

"Daya aapko pata hai, 2 din se ghadi band padi hai. Aur meri aadat hai us gadi ko dekh kar kaam karne ki. Band ghadi ki wajeh se mera har kaam late hota hai. 2 din se aapko keh rahi hu. Agar aap nahi la sakte to kam se kam bol deejiye ki main nahi launga. Main khud jakar ke aati." _Shreya was yelling at him nonstop._

 _Daya sighed,_ "shreya, bhool gaya. It's ok na, itne kaam hote hain bureau me. Cid me senior inspector hona koi mamuli baat to nahi na." _Daya said removing his blazer._

"Achha, kaam sirf aapko hote hain?" _Shreya shouted and moved near to him,_ "daya, agar aap bhool rahe hain na, to main aapko yaad dila du ki main bhi wahi job karti hu jahan aap karte hain. And the fact is that, aapse kahi jyada kaam hota hai mera. Aap seniors to bas orders dena jante ho,

 _ **shreya call details nikalo.**_

 _ **Shreya fingerprints uthao.**_

 _ **Shreya iska mobile trace Karo.**_

arey asli kaam to hum juniors karte hain. Lekin naam aapka aata hai humara nahi." _Shreya said in a frustrated tone._

"Achha achha theek hai, tum jyada kaam karti ho, aur main kam karta hu, bas khush?" _Daya said joining his hands in front of his angry lady._

"Kya khush? Daya maine aapse shadi ke pehle hi saaf saaf kaha tha ki main housewife bankar nahi rehne wali. Aapne kaha tha ki shadi ke baad hum dono milkar ghar ko sambhalenge. Lekin ghar sambhalna to door ki baat hai, aapko to ye bhi yaad nahi rehta ki kaun si cheej kaha pe rakhi hai.

Har responsibility sirf main nibhati hu. Kitchen ke liye crockery lani ho, living room ke curtains change karwane ho. Newspaper ya electricity bill, sab kuch akele main hi karti hu. Kitni baar kaha ki kitchen ka exhaust kharab pada hai, electrician ko bula kar sahi karwa deejiye. Lekin nahi, kitchen ka area to sirf shreya ka hai na, aapko pareshan hone ki kya jarurat?

Aapko sirf aapki duty sambhalne se matlab hai, jaise ki duty sirf aapke paas hai, main to khali baithi hu na ghar pe." _Shreya was shouting on top of her voice._

 _Daya wondered from where these women get such stamina to yell at their husbands non-stop for hours._

"Aadmi ghar aata hai, thaka hara, lekin yaha koi pani tak puche wala nahi." _Daya murmured to himself making sure that she is not listening._

"Kuch kaha aapne?" _Shreya asked more angrily._

"Main keh raha tha ki, agar tumhara lecture khatam ho gaya ho to ek cup coffee de do, sar me bahut dard ho raha hai. Baad me jitna man ho chillati rehna." _Daya said untying His shoelaces_. "Bas choti choti bato ka issue banane ko keh do, bas ladne ka bahana chahiye tumhe."

"Achha to mera bolna ab lecture lagne laga hai? Main issue create karti hu, ladne ka bahana dhundhti hu, Fine... Koi coffee nahi milegi. Kitchen me jaiye, khud banaiye, aur khud pi leejiye. Huhh..." _Shreya banged her foot on the floor and left from there leaving daya bewildered._

 _Daya kept looking at her for some seconds, then he took a deep breath and lied down on the couch closing his eyes. Soon he slept there due to tiredness._

 _It was 8 o'clock of evening. When shreya came in the hall and found him sleeping on the couch. She nodded her head and approached him._

"Daya... Daya uthiye, 8 baj gaye hain, yaha kyun so rahe hain aap?" _She said while shaking him by his shoulders._

 _Daya opened his eyes and got up._ "8 baj gaye?" _He asked rubbing his eyes._

"Han aur aap change kiye bina hi so gaye?" _Shreya asked picking up his blazer from the couch._

 _Daya yawned_ , "han pata nahi kaise aankh lag gayi. Main fresh hokar aata hu. Khana lagao, bahut bhookh lagi hai." _Daya said moving towards washroom._

"Maine khana nahi banaya, balki maine aapko yahi yaad dilane ke liye jagaya ki aaj Friday hai, aur aaj khana banane ki turn aapki hai." _Shreya said shrugging her shoulder._

 _Daya stopped on his place and looked shockingly at her._ "Shreya, kya baat kar rahi ho tum, main itna thaka hua hu, aur main hi khane banau? Tum nahi bana sakti?" _Daya asked angrily._

"Daya, aapne khana banwane ke liye mujhse shadi ki hai? Aap bhool gaye aapne kaha tha ki aap khana banayege, aur mujhe kitchen me aane ki bhi jarurat nahi, aur ab, 6 mahine bhi nahi huye humari shadi ko, sab bhool gaye aap itni jaldi?" _Shreya said crossing her hands near her chest._

 _Daya again sighed,_ "shreya, hum dono itne busy rehte hain, isliye maine ek maid bhi rakhi thi, lekin tumhe uski shakal pasand nahi. Dusri wali ki language pasand nahi. Sabko bhaga diya. Tum chahti kya ho, main kaam se wapas aakar khana banau?"

"To main bhi to kaam se wapas aa rahi hu na daya. Main bhi kyun banau khana?" _Shreya said being stubborn._

"Ok fine mat banao, main bhi nahi banane wala. Aaj raat ko fast rakh lete hain, happy?" _Daya said and angrily left from there._

 _Shreya was standing there silently glaring at him._

 _Both of them were sitting waiting for the other one to give up and go and make the dinner. Nobody was less than the other._

 _Meanwhile the doorbell rang._

"Daya, dekhiye kaun aaya hai." _Shreya shouted from inside._

 _Daya, who was pretending to read a magazine sitting in the living room murmured,_ "ab darwaja bhi nahi khol sakti maharani." _But he had no courage to argue with her._

 _He went and opened the door only to find abhijeet and tarika standing there smiling_.

"Are abhijeet, tum dono yaha?" _Daya asked with surprise._

"Han bas aaj tarika ka khana banane ka man nahi kar raha tha, to humne socha ki kyun na aaj daya aur shreya ke sath dinner kar le?" _Abhijeet said entering the house keeping his arm around daya's shoulder._

 _Daya was shocked like hell. Till then shreya too came in the hall. Both exchanged glances._

"Hi shreya, waise tum logo ne dinner le to nahi liya na." _Tarika said approaching shreya._

"Nahi nahi, abhi nahi.." _Shreya said trying yo smile._

"That's good, waise bhi aaj shreya ke hath ka khana khane ka bahut man kar raha tha." _Abhijeet said taking his seat._

 _Daya grabbed the opportunity and looked at shreya_ , "han han kyun nahi, shreya bas khana banane hi ja rahi thi. Ab tum dono bhi aa gaye ho to bahut pyar se banayegi tum dono ke liye khana, hai na shreya." _Daya said with a victorious smile._

 _Shreya was fuming in anger, she chewed her teeth and replied_ , "han han kyun nahi.. Aap log baithiye main khana taiyar karti hu." _she said glaring at daya. And helplessely moved to kitchen._

"Are daya tu ja na shreya ki help kar." _Said abhijeet and sent him to kitchen._

 _Daya rolled his eyes and went in the kitchen. He saw shreya was angrily preparing ingredients for the food._

 _Daya thought to tease her._

"Waah.. Shreya, bahut achhi khushbu aa rahi hai, kya bana rahi ho?" _He asked standing beside her._

"Kaddu" _shreya replied in anger._

 _Daya bit his lips seeing her angry mood._

"Achha, tum rehne do, lao main banata hu, waise bhi aaj meri turn hai na." _He said taking the utensils from her hand._

"No thanks, aap rehne do, main bana lungi." _Shreya said snatching the utensils back from his hand._

"Nahi shreya tum gusse me har kaam gadbad kar deti ho. Khana bhi kharab banaya to kya hoga, aakhir guests aaye hain, to achha khana hona chahiye na." _He said again taking the ladle from her hand._

"Daya please, wo sirf aapke nahi, mere bhi guests hain, aur waise bhi abhijeet sir mere hath ka khana khane aaye hain aapke hath ka nahi. Mujhe banane deejiye." _Shreya said snatching the ladle back from him._

 _They both were fighting with each other, when tarika cane in the kitchen. She looked at them confusingly._

"Daya, shreya, kya ho raha hai ye?" _She asked._

"Are tarika kuch nahi main bas shreya ki help kar raha tha." _Daya said smiling._

"Bahut ho gayi aapki help, ab mera aur dimag mat kharab kariye, jaiye yaha se." _Shreya said pushing him outside._

 _Tarika laughed at them,_ "are are tum dono lado mat, daya tum bahar jao, abhijeet ke sath baitho, main aur shreya khana bana lenge." _She said and came near shreya._

 _Daya shrugged his shoulder and moved outside._

" kya baat hai aaj phir se ladai hui kya?" _Abhijeet asked daya laughing._

"Itni nakchadhi ladki se shadi ki hai maine, ladai to hogi hi na." _Daya said ruffling his hair._

"Kya? Shreya aur nakchadhi?" _Abhijeet exclaimed,_ "shreya suna tumne daya ne tumhe ...ummm" _abhijeet shouted but daya covered his mouth on time._

"Abhijeet please yaar, tum to aur aage lagane me mahir ho huhh.. Tumhari bivi itni shant hai na , isliye tum mera dard nahi samjhoge." _Daya said making a sad face._

"Bhai saab, meri wali itni bhi shant nahi hai, wo to bas main use mauka hi nahi deta volcano banne ka. Isse pehle ki wo mujhpe phat pade, main use sorry bol deta hu, bas baat khatam." _Abhijeet said proudly._

"Yaar jab meri galti nahi to main kyun bolu sorry, tum hoge joru ke gulam, main nahi hu boss." _Daya said nodding his head in no._

"To theek hai phir, khate raho galiyan roj roj" _abhijeet said shrugging his shoulder._

 _Daya was about to say something but tarika and shreya called them for dinner._

 _The four best buddies enjoyed their dinner together while chatting and pulling each other's leg._

 _After sometimes abhijeet and tarika left from there._

 _As they left daya and shreya switched back to their fighting mode._

 _They went to bed while arguing with each other._

 _Both were lying on the bed turning their faces in opposite directions._

 _There was a deep silence between them, both were awake and the silence was haunting them but none of them was ready to start the conversation keeping there ego aside._

 _Finally daya decided to give up. He turned towards shreya and softly called her name._

"Shreya"

"Hmm" _she replied without looking at him._

"Tum kaddu bhi achha banane lagi ho" _he said controlling his smile._

 _Now shreya turned and faced him,_ "banane lagi ho matlab, main kaddu humesha achha hi banati hu ok?" _She said glaring at him and again turned her face._

 _Daya bit his tongue. he snuggled closer and wrapped his arm around her waist while kept his head on her shoulder._

"Shreya, I am sorry, main kal ghadi ka cell la dunga, I promise." _He said hugging her from back._

 _shreya again turned and looked at him. She stared at him for a while and smirked,_ "shreya, main kal ghadi ka cell la dunga" _she said imitating him which made daya to laugh_. " huhh... Koi jarurat nahi han, main khud jakar le aaungi." _She said glaring at him._

"Ok, as you wish, lekin phir tum kahogi ki main kuch karta nahi, sare kaam tum hi karti ho." _Daya said innocently._

 _Shreya glared at him and hit his chest lightly_. "Dayaaa...you are so bad"

 _Daya laughed and pulled her in a hug._

 _She too buried her face in his chest and slept hugging him._

 _and another beautiful day of their beautiful life had been completed._

.

.

 **~~~ THE END ~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: hey guys! How was it? Hope you people enjoyed it.**

 **Will be back soon with new updates of my stories.**

 **Keep loving Dareya and stay tuned with me.**

 **Love you all.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aapki**

 **Geet**


End file.
